


Life in another world

by Nekton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other characters from other fandoms who died, spoilers if you probably never saw/read material they came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Fred ends up being revived and put in a different world. He's unfortunately given the duty of being a parent to an orphan he found. Will this baby help him adjust or will he never comes to terms that he's no longer going to see his family again?





	1. 😵

It was warm. Everywhere. "Hey." A voice was calling to him. "Hey." Okay now he could tell it was a girl. "WAKE UP DUMBASS." 

Fred's eyes shot open only to close again because of the light. Once they adjusted all he could see was a white void. "So this is the after life?," he asked himself. "To be honest I'm quite disappointed." 

"This isn't the after life." 

He turned around to see a girl about eighteen years of age stand over him. She had brown eyes, milk chocolate skin, and black curly hair. "Um...where am I and who are you?" 

The girl smiled and said," I am Lillie, Goddess of the multiverse and creativity, this place the void between worlds." 

A goddess. This girl was a goddess?! "Um..please forgive my rudeness lady goddess! I didn't know I was talking to someone so important!" 

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there and just get straight to the point." 

Lillie told him what happened after his death. It gave Fred closer to know his friends and family were safe. 

"So what are you going to do with me?," he asked. 

"You're going another world to live the rest your natural life span." 

Another world? Is she seriously going to just dump him somewhere? 

"Remember Fred, this is a different world which means things that may apply in your original home may not apply there and I can't control what time period you end up in." 

Well, that something to look forward to. 

"One more thing," she suddenly became very serious. "If you die in that world you'll be dead forever." 

Suddenly he was in the sky and falling! 

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" 

Fred ended up in a lake. He burst through the surface and swam to shore. Fortunately it was the summer season and was that cold. "I've got to at least find some civilization," he told himself and began walking. 

*********

He had been walking for the gods know how long. The sun was already starting to set and his legs felt tired. Where the hell was he? In the middle of some forest. Finally, Fred rested near a large tree. 

Curling himself the best he could to stay warm the twenty year old man felt frustrated. Why did this have to happen to him? Is he really going to die in this forest? "I-I want to go home," he choked out. 

"I want to go home." He began to silently cry. Being separated from your family and knowing you died was too much. 

He heard crying. It wasn't his. The crying came from a distance. Fred followed it only to find a cottage further ahead. His heart lifted and he ran to it, but as Fred got closer he saw just how damaged it was. 

The crying was still going on. Slowly walking in he nearly threw up at the sight. Two disemboweled bodies lied in front of him. A man and a woman. The both of them were fauns. Half goat people. 

A baby's crying snapped him out of it. Hardening himself, Fred walked toward was looked like cradle to see a baby faun crying its heart out. "You poor thing," he whispered. 

"Fancy seeing someone like you out here." 

Fred jumped and quickly span around while grabbing the closest thing, a beer bottle, and pointed it at whoever. 

A man with pointed ears came into view. He was an elf. "Woah, woah, woah! Cool it man!" 

"Did you do this?," Fred gritted out. 

The elf looked him in the eyes. "No. Never." 

Lowering the bottle he kept an eye on the elf man who walked to the cradle. "This guy is either in poor health or really is just a month old," he said. "Leave the brat here and he'll join his parents in the after life." 

This shocked Fred. "What are you saying?! We can't leave him here!" 

"I'm not going to take him in, but you want to I'm not gonna stop you." 

Fred put the bottle down and walked to the cradle. Lifting up the baby caused him to stop crying. "Shh, shh. There, there," he whispered. "You're safe now little....Georgie." 

The elf man chuckled. "Georgie? Seriously?" 

"Well, I can't just keep calling him 'the baby'." 

Georgie's little fingers latched onto Fred's shirt. The faun baby snuggled into his chest. 

The elf walked over to Fred. "There's a farm about a mile away. They might help." 

As the redhead went out the door he heard the elf say," I'll give these two proper burials." 

He turned to face the elf. "Thank you." Fred walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing in my barn!"

Fred startled awake. He was in a bed of hay and was still dazed. Georgie was sucking the milk from a goat that was laying on her side. A middle aged man with a pitch fork was looking at him.

"Sorry! I'll be leaving with the baby now!," Fred said and was about to take the baby with him before the pitch fork was pointed in his face.

"Where did you get this baby?," the farmer growled.

Holding his arms up Fred said," I found him in a cottage not to far from here. The parents were already dead." It surprising he said very calmly.

The farm then walked out the barn. "My wife is cooking breakfast. Don't forget to burp the baby." Fred was confused but complied with the man.

He followed him to the house and sat down on a chair. Georgie was just cooing and stretching his hands as if trying to touch somethings.

"Why is that filthy thing in my house," an elderly woman said as she trudged towards Fred.

"I'm sorry?"

The old woman pointed at Georgie. "Why is that THING here?!"

A surge of anger rush through Fred. It faded as soon as the farmer rushed in. "Mother, what are you doing out bed? You need rest." He began taking her away. "Come your bed is this way."

A little bit later the farmer came back. "Sorry about my mother. She a traditionalist."

"It's alright," Fred said. Georgie suddenly began crying. "What's wrong Georgie?"

He then smelled it. The cloth diaper he was wearing was wet. "Let me help you."

$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Here you go, Georgie," Fred said as he fed the child mushed up berries. According to the farmer faun children can eat mushed fruits and veggies just after a month of birth. He was used to taking care of babies because of his large family.

He and George were the ones who watched after the little ones whenever their mother was too busy. "The good news is at least I know what I'm doing."

"Are you doing alright, young man?," the farmer's wife asked. She approached him with a plate of pancakes. "You must be hungry."

"No thank you, I'm alri-"

His stomach growled. "Thank you for the food."

 

 

 

 


End file.
